<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limited  Time by Whistle_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960275">Limited  Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist'>Whistle_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After the kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limited  Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touching his lips curiously, Spectre paused looking up at Ryoken.  His lips still felt odd, like they weren't his own after the sudden kiss. He had been making them some dinner, soup, bread and something sweet for later when it happened. </p><p>Ryoken had come in to talk about the plans they had for the next steps in Vains. The plans had been laid out earlier when Spectre had stopped Ryoken talk to ask if he wanted to taste the soup. </p><p>Taking the soup out on a spoon Spectre had blown on it to cool it down before holding it out to him to take a taste. </p><p>"How is it?" Spectre had asked. "Do you ike it?"</p><p>"It's really good," Ryoken smiled at him. "You've always been a talented cook, Spectre. If we did have all of this going on I think you would have been famous by now,"</p><p>The words had sent warm through Spectre's heart as a blush dusted his cheeks looking down as a smile that he couldn't hold onto to appeared on his face. </p><p>"You're too kind to me, Ryoken-Sama," After all Spectre knew that there wasn't a way he could have done this without everything that his Master had given him. "I don't think I am."</p><p>That was when something changed. Ryoken moved up to up to him, pulling Spectre up to him in less than a second. Held in firmly to keep him from backing up in shock. </p><p>Gasping Spectre looked up confused when suddenly Ryoken was kissing him. Busts of starts, dizziness and the warmth in his chest suddenly became fire. </p><p>When it was overall Spectre could do was just be in his arms confused. Spectre still had his fingers on his lips he managed to find some sense in his head to talk,</p><p>"Ryoken-sama?" he asked confused suddenly getting nervous, not sure if this is what he thinks it is. "Um?"</p><p>"I've been wanting to kiss you for a while," Ryoken pressed their heads together now having Spectre in his arms as the blonde moved his own arms around his neck. Holding Spectre close. "We have a limited time before the Tower of Hanoi... not matter how much of a small window I couldn't think of not being with you, even for a small-time. I hope you feel the same,"</p><p>Face burning Spectre held on tight eyes closed as his eyes spiked with tears. He had been keeping it a secret or at least he hoped. The fear of rejection from Ryoken had always been there. </p><p>When Spectre had realized he was in love with Ryoken he had been disgusted with himself. As much as he loved the older teen there was self-hate in Spectre that he was unworthy of love, any kind.  After all, he should be grateful just to be here. </p><p>"Spectre, I can hear you thinking," He patted Spectre's hip. "Stop thinking so low of yourself and tell me. Do you love me?”</p><p>Nodding slowly Spectre moved back trying to dry his heated tears and almost whimpered when Ryoken kissed a few of them away.</p><p>"Yes," Spectre whispered, "I love you, Ryoken,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>